welcome_to_new_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Regalia Venyn Ridere
"So I accidentally framed someone for kidnapping..." -Regalia Regalia Venyn Ridere is the main protagonist of Welcome to New Arcadia Personality Regalia is very sarcastic and clumsy. She often feels like she's always off balance. She's not very bright when it comes to math and science, but she is fluent in seven languages that include Old Arcadian, a deader than dead language. Despite the fact that she has quite the extensive vocabulary, she does not act like it. She swears a lot and uses the basics of basic vocab, often getting confused in other city states despite the fact that she's fluent in their language. Regalia is very loyal to her brother, she would do anything for him, even die. Regalia has lots of trust issues. There are only three people she truly trusts in the world, Bain, Flash, and Thomas. Regalia is not a very assertive person. If someone attacks her, she usually won't fight back. The only time she ever truly fights back is when it's a monster with no rational thought or if IUDEX is chasing her. Description Regalia is about 5'5" with long golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has extremely pale skin and a pale complexion. She is a thin character. She is not a strong character either. She often wears Caster Armor. A black armor that is tough to cut through but also easy to move around in. It enhances the Sear around her, making it easy to Cast. It looks like a pants suit, but well...it's armor. When not wearing that she wears black leggings and boots along with a golden tank top. She has a black cloak that she wears too, sometimes. . WARNING: ANYTHING BELOW HERE CONTAINS SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. . Childhood Regalia's childhood was horrible. When the head priestess announced that Regalia was a prophet of Mariah (due to the fact that Mariah's last prophecy was addressed to Regalia). her father thought it would be his perfect moment to rise to fame. He kept her inside, usually in a study room for 12 hours, making sure she translated the prophecy. He was the one who told the world of her discoveries, claiming she could not show herself because she was hard at work. The people did not question it. They did not know he had a pyrite heart. When Regalia was 11 she refused to translate anymore because she was sick of how she didn't get to go out and play like other kids, namely her brother, and how her father treated her brother like he was nothing. In response to her small rebellion, he locked her away in her study room until she produced another line of the prophecy. She spent six whole days in there before her brother convinced her to leave not only the room but the house for a single night. During her one night of freedom, Regalia met Carnation and Li Zhu, a couple of Thomas' friends. They were at a celebration having fun. Thomas explained that it's a celebration of Regalia's brithday. Regalia had no idea, she didn't even know her brithday until that day. She and the trio did typical kid stuff until dawn broke on the horizon, meaning their sleeping father has woken up. The two fled home only to find their father waiting for them at the door. His father raised his hand to hit Thomas, and Regalia reacted fast, accidentally sending a bolt of electricity towards her father, the first sign that she has the attributes to be a Caster. Regardless, her father forced her inside, a place where she could not cast, and locked her in the study room once more. Regelia was pounding on the door, demanding release when she heard her brother's screams, which was the sound of her father beating Thomas. From then on Regalia believed that Thomas hated her. She refused to go anywhere near him or even talk to him for fear of making things worse. Regalia was blackmailed into working more on the prophecy (which she admits to Thomas, Carnation, and Li that she already finished but is reluctant to tell her father) because her father threatened to hurt Thomas every day she didn't produce anything. When Regalia turned 14, she told her father that she translated it as best as she could. She was then given the task to interpret the meaning and then figure out the starting point. She had no idea how to do that, being a 14 year old girl. When her father and Thomas went to the hospital to check out a broken arm, Regalia ran away from home, taking her copy of the text and her translation with her. She left a note under Thomas' pillow Mira Thomas, Fe sorro frerro -Regalia (Dear Thomas, I'm sorry, brother. -Regalia) On Her Own Regalia ran away using her father's money. She took a train to Mirabella, a place her father truly detested. She believed that it would be the last place he would go looking for her. By the time she got to MIrabella there were several posters and ads about her being missing. She watched a news show where her father was crying, begging her to come home. She noted Thomas was not there, probably because he ruined his father's pristine public image. She bought a hooded cloak to hide herself from onlookers, as there was a reward for anyone who turned her in. She remained undetected by the people of Mirabella for weeks. Flash and Obsidian Regalia met Flash and Obsidian in Mirabella when they were hunting a monster that had gotten into the city. Regalia was hiding out in an alleyway because she couldn't use her father's money (it would leave a trail) leaving her destitute. All she had with her was a rusty knife and her occasional ability to accidentally electrocute people. When she heard Flash coming, she attacked him, but he was trained and easily took her down. When he realized that she was just a kid, he inquired what a fourteen year old like her was doing alone. She simply replied that she didn't want to talk about it. Obsidian recognized her right away, which prompted her to run. She almost made it outside of Mirabella before the two caught up to her. They explained that they were not going to turn her in and that they only wanted to help. Now calm, Regalia questioned their motive, they promised her only good things. Over time Flash taught her how to control her cast, Astro Casting. Obsidian helped her figure out her conditions in order to cast. The trio became as thick as thieves. Li Zhu Li Zhu is a human and an ex lover of Regalia Ridere. He met her in Thoras during a celebration, and then met up again with her in Pays Du Tristesse. He admits that he's been tracking her for a month or so, trying to find her again. Flash and Obsidian have to leave on another hunt. Regalia choses to stay with Li in Pays Du Tristesse. While there, the two work together to help people in the Bas district. They make a pact. The people come before us, no matter what. If it comes to us or them, it's them every time. I want to make this world a better place. It can't happen if they become expendable. Li agreed to this. A Betrayal Regalia and Li over the next half-year became more than friends, officially becoming a couple on Regalia's 15th birthday. During such time Regalia became acquainted with a necropixie named Bain Biscuit. The three were a force to rekon with. They were a pacifist group and while they worked in Pays Du Tristesse they did not kill a single person. One request they were to break into a house in the Haut District to recover some items stolen from someone in the Bas. They were working with a couple of Bas Casters. Unfortunately, they group was discovered and they had to flee without the item. Li and Regalia were almost out the door to safety when Regalia realized the two casters were not behind her. She wanted to go back to help them, but Li protested, arguing that Regalia might get caught and killed, or worse (sent to the science university). Regalia refused to let her caster friends take the fall of all of their mistakes. Li gave her an ultimatum. Me or them She chose to go back into the house and save the casters, all three of them barely escaped. Revenge She did not see Li for a solid month after that. She stayed hidden with the casters in the Bas district. She got a voicemail from Li explaining that he was being foolish and that he wanted to meet her in the Bas marketplace after the sun went down. Without knowing his true motives, Regalia decided to do as such. She met Li as he instructed, but Li was not alone. He was standing there waiting for her with Azarias Carter and several members of the Suldëbellum. An exchange of cades happened between Li and Azarias. Li sold Regalia into slavery. Slavery Regalia remained in slavery for half a year. She was beaten, tortured, and utterly abused by Azarias. The only simple way to say it, is that he broke her. Broke her to pieces till there was nothing left to break. She was alone, exposed, and broken beyond repair. By the 5 month, it felt like there would be no end. She would be in a room a lot of the times. A stone cold box where she slept. She spent many a nights nearly freezing to death. When she was not in there she was chained at the ankle to Azarias' throne in his throne room. Daemon Casting Regalia seldom slept. She spent most of her nights perfecting a second cast, a simple thing in theory, but usually it was simple casts such Ignios or Eau. Nothing as difficult as Daemon Casting. As a Daemon Caster, she could not only control powers of darkness, but it also allowed her to change her shape, it allowed her to become a different person entirely. Evangeline Rai Ridere Regalia created Evangeline while in her slavery days. At first she as a fantasy character. Everything Regalia wished she could be. Instead of a broken weak girl, she could be a strong willed and dominating Caster. As she got better at Daemon Casting, her character inside her head became more and more realistic until Regalia could successfully pose as Evangeline Rai Ryder, the person she's always wanted to be. Escape Regalia escaped slavery after 2 months, 400 days, of enslavement. She escaped when she cleverly had gotten Azarias drunk, so drunk that he forget to throw her back into her cell when night fell. When she was completely alone, she used the rusty dagger Azarias kept near the throne and cut off her own foot to free herself. Bleeding and worn, she called Flash when she managed to get outside of the compound. She hid in one of the shack houses while Flash ran to her aide. He carried her to safety and with Obsidian's help, build her a new foot. Regalia went off on her own after that, telling Flash and Obsidian she had work to do by herself. According to her in the Année Change, she went to Lavie, but left when Evangeline took over. In actuality, Regalia became Evangeline. Regalia was presumed dead two years after she walked away from Flash and Obsidian. The Freedom Roads Regalia is the founder of the Freedom Roads, an underground trail for slaves to use so they can escape into freedom. The steps were simple. A slave would need to find a Carnations strip club and ask for the madame. Then they tell the madame that they were looking for an easy one. Then they would travel to the nearest place that had an Isolated District who had a spot for the escaped slave. The first place looked is Thoras, the last place to look is Pays Du Tristesse. Casting Regalia specializes in two Casts. Terra Casting Regalia is a Terra Caster, a caster that can control the sear that is emitted from the earth. In Regalia's case, she can grow plants of poisonous nature. Daemon Casting Regalia learned Daemon Casting when she was enslaved, using it to symbolically kill herself and allow Evangeline to take over. She can change her shape, control dark creatures, and even some creatures of rational thought. Trivia * Regalia was named after an in-story book character named Regalia Venyn. Her father was a fan of the book series and decided to name his first child after the main character. *Regalia at first did not have a first name. She only went by Ridere. *Regalia's favourite colour is red *Regalia believes that people should make their own happiness and that people cannot rely on other people for happiness because the results will only cause others pain. *Thomas is the only thing that Regalia truly cares about. He is the only thing she would die for. *Regalia does not like talking about her past *Regalia went by Venyn or just Ven for the longest of times because many don't remember her middle name, and as a result, do not immediately recognize her as Regalia Ridere. *Flash and Obsidian refer to Regalia as Cinderella sometimes as a reference to the story of Cinderella where she looses her shoe, but in Regalia's case, her entire foot. *Flash and Obsidian are the only people Regalia is okay with calling her Cinderella. *Regalia really really hates slavers *Regalia Venyn Ridere and Evangeline Rai Ryder are anagrams. *Regalia spent the first 16 or so years of her life as a pacifist, but that changed when she turned to Daemon Casting *Regalia at first had no romantic affiliations with Benedict.